Specific Aims of the Center for Aging in Diverse Communities (CADC) at the University of California, San Francisco are: 1) Sustain and expand the organizational structure/expertise of the CADC that foster the development of minority investigators who will conduct research with older minority persons based on the research focus of healthy aging and disease prevention; 2) Select a minimum of three studies per year to be funded for pilot work focused on the program theme of healthy aging, disease prevention, measurement issues, or revaluation of recruitment methods; 3) Mentor less experienced minority investigators in conducting their pilot studies and in identifying the appropriate next step in career development such as submission of an independent research proposal based on the data collected; 4) Develop, implement and test the effectiveness of strategies for recruiting/retaining minority group members in health promotion, epidemiological, social, behavioral and biomedical research dealing with the health of elders; 5) Enhance recruitment/retention rates of older African American, Asian and Latino participants in funded research projects on aging by disseminating information on the effectiveness of recruitment methods through didactic sessions and in the scientific literature; 6) Coordinate the program emphases and outcomes contribution with the Coordinating Center to synthesize research findings, methodological developments, and overall progress in promoting the focus on healthy aging and disease prevention to reduce health disparities; 7) Coordinate the activities of the CADC cores through a network of investigators and community leaders in order to create an infrastructure for community based participatory research. 8) Develop systematic models for evaluating community-based interventions using ecological, program evaluation frameworks that will identify key levers of change for reducing health disparities; 9) Advance development of conceptual frameworks of multi-level, ecological determinants of health disparities in older adults; 10) Increase the availability of self-report measures for which there is evidence of conceptual and psychometric adequacy and equivalence for use in health disparities and minority aging studies; 11) Enhance the awareness of researchers of the importance of measurement studies in minority aging research and increase their skills to explore and test the conceptual and measurement adequacy and equivalence of their measures.